What Are You Looking For?
by sherry dark jewel
Summary: Hei nama gue Chen, nama asli gue Kim Jongdae/SINGLE ITU PRINSIP SEMENTARA JOMBLO ITU NASIB/WITHOUT YOU . . I'M FALLING DOWN /


Tittle : What Are You Looking For?

Lenght : sepanjang cintaku padamu *?* ngek

Genre : agak thriller tapi mengarah ke dangdut koplo /?/ fitnah

Warning : apapun yang ada di fanfic ini, tolong diambil yang baik dan dibuang yang buruk. kalau nggak ada yang baik yaudah tinggalin aja ff ini. judul menipu dan nggak sesuai isi. kalo ada typo atau ke ooc an itu murni kesalahan author.

Summary : Hei nama gue Chen, nama asli gue Kim Jongdae/SINGLE ITU PRINSIP SEMENTARA JOMBLO ITU NASIB/_WITHOUT YOU . . I'M FALLING DOWN /_

_._

_._

Let's get it Started~~ *joget bareng SISRI eh SISTAR*

.

.

.

Hei nama gue Chen, nama asli gue Kim Jongdae, tau tuh darimana panggilan Chen pokoknya gue maksa elu semua panggil gue Chen, kalau ada yang nggak mau ntar gue datengin gue civok basah lo. .

Kebetulan gue jomblo, yahh walaupun nggak jomblo-jomblo amat juga sih dulu gue bedain antara single dan jomblo, soalnya SINGLE ITU PRINSIP SEMENTARA JOMBLO ITU NASIB. Tapi akhir-akhir ini gue sadar kalau itu nggak ada bedanya sama –sama nggak punya pasangan juga.

Gue selalu berusaha ngecengin seseorang yah dia nggak musti cakep asal gue suka aja, tapi kesukaan gue sih yang cakep-cakep *?*.

Ngomong soal jomblo, pasti banyak nih yang baca ocehan gue ini juga pada jomblo, ngenes bareng yuk?

Gue udah ngenes hampir selama tiga tahunan ini, selalu aja yang gue kecengin sama yang ngecengin gue *itu juga kalo ada* selalu diembat orang. Kurang ganteng apa sih gue? Chirstian sugiono aja masih gantengan gue Cuma lebih banyak ke dianya.

Dan yang lebih bikin gue lebih ngenes, sengenes-ngenesnya itu sekarang gue lagi OTW ke kawinannya sodara gue yang kayanya naudubillah, bukannya gue nggak seneng dia nikah dan berbahagia. Yang bikin gue ngenes itu calon bininya . . dia menghianati perasaan daku. . sungguh sesak napas ini. .

Kenapa sih dari semua orang yang ada di kampungnya itu musti calon pacar gue. Kenapa masih calon pacar, karena udah gue tembak tapi dia nolak katanya udah pacaran sama Kim Joonmyeon, kan kampret tuh orang.

/itu lo yang ngembat pacar orang, sableng, ,!./

.

Pas sampe di acaranya, gue nggak mau deket-deket yang kawinan, gue deket sama meja presmanan aja nungguin makanan takut digondol kucing, sekalian ngecengin mbak-mbak kateringan. Seorang Kim Jongdae itu selalu mencari modus di setiap susasana kalau nggak gitu bukan Kim Jongdae namanya.

Gue ngedeketin tempat es buah, biasanya tuh es enak banget apalagi panas-panas gini, tapi kok rasanya nggak enak ya, apalagi gue minumnya sambil liatin Joonmyeon yang nyalamin orang-orang yang dateng ke undangannya. Enak banget tuh orang udah dapet jodohnya orang dateng ke dia bawa duit lagi. Kapan gue begitu?

Udah gitu banyak temennya yang dateng lagi, perlu lo ketahui mereka juga temen gue mimpi apa gue punya sodara sekaya Qorun gitu dia dulu pas lahiran bisa milih kali ya, mau lahir dari orang mana, sementara gue nggak bisa milih.

Gue inget tuh siapa aja yang dateng, dan keadaan mereka nggak jauh-jauh dari kata bahagia menurut gue. Tuh yang pake eyelinernya syahrini itu namanya Byun Baekhyun, dia orang paling rempong yang pernah gue temuin, dia selain rempong juga pelit ihh amit-amit tujuh turunan lah moga pelitnya nggak sampe nular ke anak gue. Tapi dia nasibnya lebih baik ketimbang gue, tuh yang ada di belakangnya ada cowok segede kentongan pos yandu itu pacarnya, Park Chanyeol. duhh dan mereka mau merit, nggak masalah sih gue, Baekhyun itu orangnya nggak bisa diem kalau nggak sama pawangnya jadi mending kagak dah, gue nggak bakat jadi pawang.

Terus yang di belakangnya ada Luhan, dia emang orang yang paling seneng gue kecengin soalnya dia cakep sih sayangnya dia yang nggak mau sama gue malah milih sama bocah ingusan yang baru keluar kemaren namanya Oh Bihun gue cemburu beut sama dia.

Terus yang belakang ada orang kayak tiang istana Negara yang berjejer itu. Sebenernya gue agak minder mau ngecengin dia, abis dia lebih tinggi dari gue. Dan berakhirlah gue disini nggak berani nyapa mereka, ntar mereka nanya-nanya, 'siapa pasangan lo?' 'mau merit kapan?' apa-apaan tuh nggak ada pertanyaan laen apa. Ampe apal gue.

Lo pengen tahu kagak, siapa calon pacar gue yang sekarang jadi bininya Suho itu?

Pengen tahu kagak?

Seriusan pengen tahu?

Jangan ah entar lu ember trus bocorin ke Suho dan ada perang sodara ntar.

/banyak bacot lu?/

Oke pliss nggak usah bawa parang sama golok segala, dia tuh orang paling manis yang pernah gue temuin kulit putihnya itu nggak bisa dibedain antara kulit asli sama panuan, badan boncelnya bikin dia terkesan feminim, mukanya juga imut meski radak shocked gitu tapi dia cakep.

Dan walaupun gue nggak enak ngakuinnya tapi dia cocok banget kalo udah sandingan sama abang gue jauh itu Kim Joonmyeon.

Namanya dulu Do Kyungsoo, tapi sekarang udah jadi Kim Kyungsoo, kalaupun dia jadi bini gue juga namyanya Kim Kyungsoo.

Gue ngelihat ke depan lagi, mereka lagi ketawa-tawa di kursi mereka sambil liatin para hadirin, mereka nggak lihat gue disini apa makan sate sambil nangis Bombay perasaan tadi nih sate rasanya biasa deh tapi sekaran udah campur sama ingus sama air mata gue.

Belom tahu aja tuh orang, sekarang mereka bisa ketawa-ketawa karena nggak tahu sebenernya kalo kakak gue itu masih punya pacar gue lupa namanya aduh susah deh ada sing sing nya gitu.

Awas aja ntar gue bilangin lu, kalo lu masih suka godain anak mang Ujang, oh ya gue inget namanya Jang Yusup, eh Jang Yising.

Akhirnya daripada gue terus menghina dan mengenes sendirian mending gue keluar, nungguin di mobil aja ntar lagi kite mau nganterin ke rumah penganten, pengen gue nggak ikut tapi kalo disono ada yang cakep ntar gue ketinggalan lagi.

"Jongdae-ya?"

Siapa sih panggil-panggil pake nama asli lagi belom pernah gue cipok kali ya? Udah gue wanti-wanti sama semua orang kalau lu manggil gue itu. .

"Wufan-ge. ." ternyata itu Kris, dan soal cipok tadi lupain aja, ogah gue cipok orang ini, muka sangar gitu nggak ada cakep-cakepnya, cakepan juga gue.

"Lu ngapain disini?"

"Mulung, nungguin lu ngabisin botol aqua lu. . "

Si Kris itu langsung ketawa, dikata gue lucu apa? Udah tahu gue dandan ganteng gini masak masih ditanya juga tuh orang punya dendam khusus ama gue.

"Masih single lu jaman kek begini, single nggak jaman broww . ."

"Eh daripada gue punya pasangan tapi diselingkuhin mendingan gue single. .dan nggak nyakitin siapapun. ." jawab gue nggak nyante, gue tahu dia juga selingkuhin pacarnya itu yang namanya Tao, sama ohh ya dia selingkuhnya sama si jang yusup juga, sebenernya yang selingkuh dia apa jang yusup sih kok nggak beda-beda amat, seneng bener itu jang yusup jadi selingkuhan orang, mendingan ama gue nggak bakal gue selingkuhin, tapi nggak ada yang ngasih dia duit.

"Chen-hyung . ." gue noleh lagi dan nemuin pacarnya si Kris, itu dia emang cakep sih mangkanya di embat Kris.

Setelah gue ngobrol-ngobrol sama mereka, waktu ngiringin penganten dan gue satu bis sama temen-temen gue dulu dan langsung aja gue pilih belakang sama orang-orang tua.

.

Selama perjalanan yang cukup jauh, demi ngatasin kebosanan gue, gue pasang itu yang namanya earphone di hape gue yang lagunya udah gue acak.

Pertama gue denger lagunya marry U nya Bruno Mars, asik sih tapi kok lagunya agak nyindir gue ya?

Terus gue perhatiin sekitar gue nglihat ke depan di kursi KrisTao lagi suap-suapan, kapan ada yang bisa nyuapin gue? Emak gue udah maen protes aja, dia pengen banget nimang cucu, terus gue kasih itu boneka bayi-bayian gue suruh nimang eh gue disambit katanya ngatain emak gue gila, yang bilang pengen nimang tadi siapa? Susah dah.

Dan lagu gue udah berganti LONELY-2NE1 aduuuhhh kok berasa makin menghayati gue.

Gue Lihat pasangan Hun-Han lagi nyempil kayak nggak mau kelihat gitu, tau dah mereka ngapain kok rasanya ambigu gitu ya?

Gue ganti merhatiin Baekyeol di bangku depan dua bangku dari belakang , mereka jadi makin romantis, itu si Baekhyun udah sendenan di bahunya Chanyeol , dan lagu gue langsung Alone-SISTAR . nggak ada bedanya ama yang tadi.

_I DON'T WANNA CRY_

_PLEASE DRY MY EYES_

_IM FEELING DOWN _

_WITHOUT YOU . . I'M FALLING DOWN _

"Ini si Hyorin udah nggak mau jadi pacar gue malah nyanyi lagu begini pas gue nyesek. ." orang tua-tua langsung noleh dan ngira gue sarap karena ngomong ndiri.

Daripada gue mewek langsung aja gue ganti, dan terdengar lagi EXO - MAMA, ada suara yang enak banget dia yang bagian nada tinggi di ekso M, tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

"Kampret ini blubend eh boybend ekso (EXO) lu nggak punya lagu sedih apa? Gue lagi galau malah lagu serem begini. ."

Dan langsung gue ganti jadi ekso-Baby Don't Cry.

Dan akhirnya gue luluh juga suaranya langsung ngingetin gue sama Kyungsoo, dan gue akhirnya nyesek-nyesek gue empet, moga aja nggak jadi jerawat.

'Ya tuhan semoga penderitaan baim berakhir ya tuhaann' lu nggak salah denger, itu gue yang ngomong Cuma gue berasa kembaran unyu ama baim aja, nggak apa-apa dong.

.

Pas nyampe di rumah Kyungsoo udah ada keluarganya yang nyambut, gue perhatiin satu-persatu dari mereka siapa tahu ada adiknya Kyungsoo kan muka masih mirip dia lumayan kan?

Dan tanpa gue sadari gue udah disuruh poto-poto sama yang nganten aduuuhhh harusnya itu gue yang duduk disono, Joonmyeon ngedeketin gue.

"Dari tadi kok diem terus sih Chen, kenapa?" tanya dia, mau gue katain sok. Tapi emang dia baiasanya begitu. Yah masa gue musti bilang gue nggak setuju sama pernikahan elu. Ihhh najong ntar gue dipecat dari keluarga Kim.

"Nggak, gue heran aja. . lu kan pacarannya sama Yusup kenapa nikahnya sama Kyungsoo, yusup lo kemanain?"

"Siapa Yusup?"

"Yixing, maksud gue. ."

"Jangan keras-keras, , Jongdae. .! ntar kalo ada yang denger gimana?"

"Gue kan Cuma tanya wahai saudaraku?"

"Ini demi mama tahu ngggak, "

Dan sedetik kemudian, si Kyungsoo nyusulin suaminya aduuhhh mukanya itu emang pantes banget ama sikapnya yang kalem dan nggak pencilakan, jadi makin grogi nih musti nanyain apa ye gue? 'masa iya dihari pernikahannya gue minta dia jadi pacar gue, nih Lucifer satu bisa ngamuk nggak jelas nih' *nunjuk Joonmyeon*

Ohh plis seseorang tolong gue dari ke-akward-an ini.

"Kim Suho.. "

Dan gue terselamatkan oleh. .

Oleh. . .

Jang Yusup?

Ohhh ini bakal memperpanjang masalah nggak ya, nih si Jang Yusup yang gue ceritain tadi dia itu selingkuhannya Joonmyeon sama si Wufan. dia emang cakep mukanya, apalagi lesung pipitnya duhh nggak nahan.

Orang cakep begini jadi selingkuhan orang, behh.

Ehh kok gue baru nyadar ya si Yusup itu nggak sendirian, dibelakangnya ada orang itu cantikk bener, dia berjalan kayak model pake slowmotion terus berasa member AKB48 pada naburin bunga-bunga kecil di sekitarnya,ooohh pemandangan yang indah.

Mata buletnya nggak kalah sama Kyungsoo, muka cantiknya nggak kalah sama Luhan, tubuh pendek feminimnya *digaplok* nggak kalah dari Baekhyun, itu. .itu .. .itu bidadari. . . AAAAAA.

Gue langsung dah tuh ngiler-ngiler ampe seember cuma merhatiin dia jalan, doang. . dia cuma jalan di depan gue dan reaksi gue kayak begini oh my god cinta itu datengnya nggak ngomong-ngomong ya? langsung bikin heart attack aja.

Oke ini tekad gue, demi mengakhiri masa ngenes karena ngejomblo gue. dia adalah target gue dan nggak bakalan gue lepasin, peduli apa ada Jang Yusup didepannya mau dia selingkuhan ke-3nya dia juga gue nggak bakal mundur. Mau dia istri ke-10 nya eyang subur juga gue nggak bakal mundur, mau dia anak ke-3 orang tuanya juga gue nggak bakal nyerah. mau dia calon gubernur nomor 5 juga nggak bakalan minder *oke ini mulai nggak lucu*.

Gue tinggallin itu Yusup sama Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon ngobrol, seterah mereka mau ngomongin apa? mau ngomongin pernikahan kek, perselingkuhannya si Joonmyeon kek, Perceraian Kek, bodo amat.

"Mas. ."

Itu tadi suaranya? imut begitu? beneran? dan dia manggil gue. pliss seseorang tampar gue biar gue yakin kalo ini nggak ngimpi.

/siap-siap bekiak/

Oke, skip nggak pake tampar-tamparan soalnya gue udah yakin ini bukan ngimpi.

"I..Iya. .A. .Ada apa?" aduh suara ketjeh gue jadi gagap begini.

"Itu Ilernya. ." Dia nunjuk-nunjuk bibir gue, dan gue sadar kalo gue masih ileran dari tadi. Dan dengan gelagapan takut terkesan buruk langsung aja gue usapin tu iler.

/bukannya udah buruk dari tadi?/

Gue cuma bisa cengengesan,sambil mandangin dianya. Dan si Jang Yusup langsung narik dia buat ketemu sama pengatennya.

"Ini nih min yang namanya Suho, tapi nama lengkapnya itu Kim Joonmyeon. dan yang ini orang yang paling beruntung Kim Kyungsoo. ." Jang Yusup ngenalin kakak gue ke calon pacar gue. nadanya sih kayak nggak enak gitu, dia itu sebenernya pernah cemburu nggak sih, atau dia udah biasa jadi selingkuhan.

Terus mereka salam-salaman gitu, ngakunya sih temennya Joonmyeon, Temen bercumbu sih iya. Dan sampe gue pun disalamin ihh tangannya lembut kebanyakan pake citra bubuk mutiara china.

.

"Kamu siapanya?"

Nggak nyadar gue, kalo sekarang gue ditinggalin sama Joonmyeon, Yusup, sama Kyungsoo dan tinggalah gue berduaan sama bidadari gue.

ASEEEKKK. .. elo bertiga emang keren tau gak, gue hadiahi cipok gue satu-satu ntar kalo lu mau, makasih udah ngasih gue kesempatan, ini yang namanya jodoh nggak kemana.

"Apanya?"

"Kamu siapanya Joonmyeon tadi?"

"Oh, aku bisa dibilang sih sepupunya. .itu Kim Joonmyeon."

"Oh sepupunya, mangkanya kok nggak mirip kirain adiknya. "

"Terus kamu siapanya Jang Yusup?"

"Yixing?"

"Iya, itu .. "

.

PDKT gue udah berjalan agak mulus, dan dia mulai akrab sama daku dia dan gue sama-sama akraban sih sama orang jadinya ya? We're the perfect family nantinya hahaha, ngarep banget sih gue kalau bisa jadiin bini gue dan melupakan sakit hati gara-gara ditolak Kyungsoo.

Dan saat gue mau nyatain perasaan gue, ternyata gue diganggu sama Yusup . oke pingin gue kutuk itu si Jang Yusup tapi dia yang tadi nyelametin gue jadinya yah gue sabar.

Dan Yusup nangis sambil 'umbelen' lari-lari nggak jelas begitu.

Dia langsung peluk kecengan gue. Dengan erat lagi dan dengan santainya dia malah ngelus-ngelus Yixing pake tengannya, emaaakk aku juga peengeeen..

"Hik. . srottt. . Min, pulang nyook, , gue udah nggak kuat tadi gue lihat Suho bahagia banget tapi bukan itu masalahnya, setelah itu gue lihat si Wufan ciuman sama pacarnya. . gue . . gue nggak kuat. ."

Itu wajar geblek, kalau Wufan ciuman sama elu, itu yang nggak wajar. Tao kan pacarnya dan elu selingkuhannya. Joonmyeon juga gitu Kyungsoo istrinya dan elu orang ke-3 dalam rumah tangga mereka.

"Udah sabar deh, Lay lu sekarang nyerah aja dan mutusin mereka sebelum ini nambah jadi perkara gede, Kalau Wufan sama Tao sih masalahnya nggak bakalan rumit kalau ketahuan, nah kalau sampai Kyungsoo tahu soal kau dan Joonmyeon, masalahnya menyangkut orang banyak. ."

Bener tuh, gue dukung kecengan gue, lagian lu Xing kebanyakan gaya lu, mbok ya pacaran itu yang jelas-jelas aja yang nggak punya pacar atau istri misal gue gitu, eh tapi gue udah menutup hati cukup Min doang di hatiku, eh namanya dia siapa belum nanya masa dari tadi cuma denger bagian Min doang.

"Nggakk MAUUUU. . MAUNYA SALAH SATU DARI MEREKA. ..EHH DUA-DUANNYA DEHH.."

"Eh, gue sodaranya Joonmyeon jangan sembrono lu, untung aja gue nggak ngadu ke tante atau ke Kyungsoo, mending lo cari orang lain aja lah dari pada abang gue. ." Hahh au ah napa tadi aku bisa ngucapin itu, sebenernya aku kasihan sama abangku dan lebih kasihan ke Yixingnya sih. bener dia musti dapet orang lain yang bener-bener pas buat dia.

"Lu sodaranya?"

"Iye"

"Kok nggak mirip?"

GUBRAKKK.

Oke, gue emang paling sebel kalo udah ngaku jadi sodaranya Joonmyeon dan orang nggak percaya karena kita beda jauh, yaiyalah biarpun nenek kita itu sumbernya, tapi kan emak dia sama emak gue beda yah jadinya bedalah, biarpun Bapaknya sama-sama dari satu sumber.

"Nggak usah ngomongin soal mirip-miripan. . Plis ini juga demi kebaikan kamu. ."

Setelah itu, Yusup langsung ijin ke kamar mandi katanya mules ngelihat muka gue, kampret emang tuh orang, ada ya stok orang macem begitu, moga dia stok terakhir.

"Makasih ya, kamu udah nyadarin dia.."

"Nggak masalah, dia sodara kamu kan? ntar lagi dia juga jadi sodara ku. ."

"Apa?"

Waduhh keceplosan, gimana nih. gue bakalan punya sodara yang kayak begitu, harus kuat lahir batin gue.

"Ah . . ngomong-ngomong namanya siapa? aku kok belum tahu ya? padahal kita ngobrolnya udah jam-jaman yang lalu. . aneh banget kan?"

Dia cuma naikin alisnya dan akhirnya gue yang mulai duluan.

"Nama aku Jongdae, Kim Jongdae. tapi panggilnya Chen aja ya, kalau mau lebih akrab panggil bebeb aja. ."

"Minseok, Kim MInseok panggilnya Xiumin aja. ."

Dia bales nyalamin tangan gue, ihhh udah dua kali salaman sehari ini, Tapi dia agak senyum aneh gitu, lumayan lah dari pada lumanyun.

"Tadi ngomong apa soal Ising?"

"Ahh. . itu tadi-"

"Diharap pada para tamu undangan untuk berkumpul di depan panggung*?*"

Karena gue merasa nggak bisa jelasin ke dia secara gamblang dan konsentrasi gue keganggu jadinya gue mutusin untuk narik dia mendekat kearah kerumunan orang-orang tapi nggak ikut bergerumbul.

Gue duduk dimeja bareng Xiumin dan nyemil sesuatu disana, gue udah nyiapin dua piring dan Umin dengan baik hatinya langsung ngambilin makanan ke piring gue karena tangan gue yang nggak nyampe.

"Nggak ikut ke sana? buat ikutan acara pelemparan bunga?"

"Nggak ah, lagipula aku udah yakin ama pilihanku, nggak butuh gituan. ."

Gue lirik dikit ekspresi Min setelah gue ngomong gitu, kok raut pensil-eh raut mukanya berubah ya? apa jangan-jangan dia ada hati sama gue, ihh sama dong. aseek, tapi tadi perkataan gue terkesan ambigu dan kesannya gue udah punya pacar padahal belom.

Kita berdua cuma lihat acaranya, dan semua udah berdiri rapet-rapetan di belakang penganten, bahkan HunHan sama Baekyeol makin rusuh ditengah sana, dan Tao langsung ikutan dan dengan sekali lihat semua orang yang mau ikutan langsung nyerah, dan Yixing juga udah ikutan maen di depan aja kali aja dia pengen cepetan nikah, anarkis lagi dia udah main senggol-senggol ini bukan organ tunggal Xing pake senggol-senggol segala, pengen sih cepet nikah tapi nggak gitu juga kali caranya.

Kyungsoo yang dipegangi Joonmyeon-hyung terus dia ngadep belakang dan siap-siap mau lempar itu buket bunga, semua makin riweuh, akhirnya setelah dilempar bunga itu melayang-layang dengan indah kayak lagi digotong pas konser dan Baekhyun udah mau nyambit tapi dia kurang tinggi, dan nyuruh Chanyeol tapi tangannya licin dan Yusup udah siap-siap mau ambil itu udah tepat di depannya.

Tapi karena tadi dia rusuh suka nenggor orang, sekarang dia ditenggor sama cowok yang item banget tapi kece menurut gue tapi kecenya nggak ngelebihin gue, namanya Kim Jongin sodara gue juga dan bahkan adik kandungnya Kim Joonmyeon.

"Kok lo rusuh sih" Yusup mulai nggak terima.

"Eh, yang dari tadi rusuh itu elo tau nggak , ," Jongin sekarang ngelupain buketnya dan malah 'tukaran' sama Yixing. inget tukaran itu bertarung bukan bertukar.

"Nyolot lu ya item. ."

"Mending gue item kece. . daripada elu putih panuan . ."

"Kayak lu tahu aja. ."

"Gue sering ngintipin elu mandi. ."

"AAAAAAA MAMAAAAAA"

Oke lupakan mereka kembali ke buket yang tadi sempat terpause dan sekarang malah menuju. . ke. .

PLUK

. ..GUE

lebih tepatnya itu di mangkok yang ada isi es buah gue, Semua orang lihatin gue, Baekhyun yang udah cakar-cakar muka Chanyeol pun mempause kegiatannya buat natap gue, Tao yang lagi ngupil ikutan natep gue, Luhan yang lagi nyari kutu di rambut colorpul Sehun mempaus kegiatannya, Yixing sama Jongin yang sekarang udah peluk-peluk maksudnya dia mau narik-narik bajunya Jongin ikutan ngelihat gue.

Gue ambil aja tuh buket, dan mereka kecewa gitu, dan sepertinya didepan sono si Joonmyeon ngasih selamat buat siapapun yang dapet, gue maksudnya.

Gue cuma tersenyum dan beralih ke arah orang disebelah gue yang berhasil mencuri perhatian gue seharian ini,

Kim Minseok . .

"Maukah kau, memegang buket ini di pelaminan kita besok,, ?"

Gue udah gaya keren, bersimpuh pas dia duduk diatas. dan buket yang basah gegara es buah tadi tapi nggak papa. its okay.

"Yes. . I do. ."

Xiumin udah ambil bunga itu, dan gue senyum natap dia, dan semua orang langsung cengo dengan proposal dadakan gue.

.

.

Omake

Hari ini hari paling indah dalam hidup gue, gue udah duduk manis di pelaminan dan siapa lagi yang bakal menjadi pendamping hidup gue kalau bukan Kim Minseok yang sekarang juga lagi senyum-senyum malu ngadep undangan, ihh gue mah nggak perlu malu, ngapain.

/urat malunya udah putus semenjak dia lahir/

Bahkan Baekyeol yang rencananya mau nikah, kalah duluan sama gue begitu juga yang lainnya. dan sekarang ganti giliran gue yang lemparin kembang ke mereka, supaya tahu siapa yang selanjutnya.

Jongin dateng juga kerana dia sodara gue, dan Yixing jadi peran penting karena dia sodaranya Umin.

Dan setelah kejadian kemaren itu, Lay punya perasaan benci tersendiri terhadap sodara gue satu itu.

Dan pas Umin mau lempar gue sempet denger Tao yang udah kebelet dan nyuruh Kris ngebuktiin cintanya ke dia supaya dapetin kembang itu, Kemaren Yixing ngaku di depan Tao dan Kris soal perbuatan jahanamnya, dan sekalian minta maaf, Tao langsung gondok dua minggu. Mangkanya sekarang Kris disuruh ngebuktiin cintanya atau kalau nggak mau siap-siap aja dia bakal jadi musuhnya di cabang Wushu antar RT pas 17 an besok.

Gue sempet ngeledekin Kris kemaren, habis gue gedeg banget ngelihat dia, dia kan yang ngatain aku jomblo, terus sengaja kemaren pas Tao ngambek dan dia minta dukungan ke gue nggak gue dukung, enak aje.

Baekhyun juga udah wanti-wanti Chanyeol suruh dapetin itu, karena tingginya Chanyeol yang kayak tiang panjat pinang itu, Hunhan mah kalem, kata Sehun ntar kalo nggak dapet mau dibeliin sendiri.

Dan kembali lagi kejadian pas waktu Joonmyeon-Kyungsoo nikahan, Yixing brutal sambil rusuh kayak ada orkes gede gitu. dan Jongin juga nggak tinggal diem dia ikutan rusuh.

/KyungMyeon sekarang ada di jepang, honeymoon/

Pas Umin lempar, ternyata langsung menuju ke tangannya Jongin walau dengan orang-orang yang segede net voli itu tapi kalo jodoh kan nggak kemana.

"Ahhh. . pasti lo pake magnet itu buket biar bisa nemplok di elu .. " Yixing komen pedes. emang bunganya dari besi bisa pake magnet.

"Yaudah deh, sekalian aja kalo gitu, ,"

Jongin ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang-orang langsung menekuk lututnya dan langsung mengadakan proposal dadakan persis gue, dan Umin yang liat itu langsung pegang tangan gue erat.

Lay yang dapet proposal gitu cuma bingung dan nggak ngerti, aslinya dia tulalit biarpun mulutnya pedes gitu.

"Maukah, kau menerima buket bunga ini sebagai perlambang cintaku untukmu. ."

"Ihh ogah gue. . ama elu yang item, pesek udah gitu yadong pula, , tapi keren sih.. "

"Kok gitu. . lo nolak gue?"

"Siapa yang nolak sih. ." Dengan tampang judesnya dia langsung nyaut itu kembang yang dibawa Jongin dan membawanya sama dia, ihh ogah-ogah diembat juga.

Semua langsung teriak-teriak geje dan bunga yang tadi sisa buat nyiramin gue sekarang dibuat nyiramin mereka berdua.

Dan buat gue juga bakal memulai hidup bahagia gue mulai dari sekarang, gue tahu hidup nggak harus selalu bahagia tapi yang menentukan bahagia enggaknya hidup ini tuh kita, jadi gua akan mulai dari prespektif baru. Apapun gua nanti asalkan dengan orang yang selalu gue cintain ini gue akan bahagia.

Kelayan gue hanya karena kejombloan gue semata, kalo udah ada orang yang gue cintain insyaallah gue nggak akan alay lagi. kalo khilaf nggak papa.

.

.

END

Aaaahhhh lagi-lagi seenak sikut saya bikin ff nggak jelas, yang laen belum selesai juga. sebagai permintaan maaf, karena di ff-ff seri saya lebih tepatnya something about love yang menampakkan pasangan chenmin tapi agak jarang momen mereka, dan hasilnya aku tuangkan di ff baru, di ff ini gendernya aku ambigu kan, jadi kalian nggak ngira Min cewek apa cowok begitu juga dengan uke line, so its very very aman.

satu-satunya author ambigu yah gue doang kali. ./bangga/

SOAL KAILAY itu, nggak tahu tiba-tiba aja kepikiran pas lihat weekly idol kemaren. .pas Lay lakuin ballad dance dan nyuruh kai keluar ahhh lay . i had a dirty feel. ./plak . tetep kray ship sih biarpun begitu tapi sekarang skinship mereka berkurang membuat kadar ke-kray-an ku berkurang.

suka apa aja sih asal Lay uke. . *kecup Lay.

Chen : woi pemeran utamanya gue woi, kenapa malah ngomongin si yusup?

oke makasih yang udah nyempetin baca nyampe sini/jorokin Chen/. . makasih udah mampir dan ninggalin jejak loph you all . . makasih banyak inspirasinya. .~~

WE ARE ONE. . SARANGHAJA~~~!


End file.
